


Stay Quiet, Stay Professional

by buddingrosebouquet



Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, A Heist With Markiplier, Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, who killer markiplier
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, alcohol mention, blood mention, i think those are the main things!, im bad at tagging and i wrote this with a headache im sorry, only tagged markiplier because of the tags here!, would you like some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddingrosebouquet/pseuds/buddingrosebouquet
Summary: You’ve been working at Markiplier Manor for a while now and have a bit of a crush on Dark, but doesn’t everyone? He apparently has taken a liking to you though, much to your surprise and delight. Just don’t be too loud during work hours!
Relationships: Darkiplier & Y/N, Markiplier & Y/N
Kudos: 25





	Stay Quiet, Stay Professional

“I said stay quiet.” 

Dark had you pinned in the corner of his office with his hand over your mouth. Seconds earlier, you had been walking down the hallway of Markiplier Manor attempting to finish an errand for Wilford. Dark had other plans. 

“I don’t want anyone to know you’re in here.” He glanced around seeming to listen for footsteps. As his hand wavered, you tried to speak for a split second—“What did I fucking say?” he hissed, promptly placing a finger to your lips. 

As menacing of a figure as he was, you didn’t feel threatened. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you. Probably. But you weren’t sure exactly why he pulled you into his office so dramatically. Was it about the party over the weekend? You two had gotten pretty drunk and you had flirted with him for a while. But surely that didn’t mean anything to Dark of all people—er, entities.

He stepped back, clearly satisfied with the silence outside. “I apologize for my abruptness, but,” he paused to look you up and down, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since Saturday. Have you been thinking about me?” 

In shock, you didn’t respond, but rather stood mouth slightly agape, mind fumbling for the right words.

He stepped closer again, and you could feel his breath on your cheek. “I have a feeling you have been thinking of me, dove.” Suddenly you realized you hadn’t spoken since he grabbed you a minute earlier. “I-Yes you’re right; I have thought about this weekend a little bit.” 

Dark smiled, flashing his abnormally white teeth. “A little bit?” He closed the distance between you both, and your breathing paused. His arms floated around your hips and down your ass as his lips carefully met your neck about a dozen times. Was this really happening? 

“What about now? Are you thinking about me now?” he whispered into your ear.

“Well it would be difficult for me not to be thinking of you right now, Dark.” 

He chuckled and pulled his head back to look into your eyes. “You look fucking gorgeous doll.” You couldn’t help but smile, the disbelief was wearing off and you wanted to just cherish this moment as much as possible. 

Rubbing yourself against his cock, you waited for him to continue. His hands paused roaming your body to grab your face, and his lips met yours with fierce passion and you could taste your own blood within seconds. He pulled back for air to make quick work of your jeans, and you weren’t sure if you should be embarrassed or impressed by how wet you were already. 

“I want to see that pretty little cunt of yours, darling.” A surge of heat ran through you. You knew your cheeks must have been bright red by this point.

He ripped off your pants as you quickly unbuckled his. And then, a soft touch over your panties stopped you in your tracks, only able to whisper, “I want you-so bad.” 

Dark was proud of himself and continued to moan curses of your beauty in your ear, as you finally gained enough composure to reach out for his length. “Don’t think you can out-tease me,” he growled as he pushed you up against the wall and slowly inserted two fingers into you. With him holding your hands against the wall, you could only mumble words into his mouth. A few escaped, most notably your repeated pleas of “Fuck me, now.” 

This was all Dark needed to hear as he grabbed some conveniently placed lube from his desk, and you hungrily watched him ready his girth. He began teasing your clit with his tip and grabbed your jaw, “What did you say again?” 

“I SAID FUCK ME!”

Concerned about his coworkers hearing you two again, he quickly placed his hand over your mouth and slowly entered you, making sure to pepper your neck with kisses and bites. Your eyes rolling back, he began thrusting into you with a steady and determined pace. He tangled his hand into your hair and pulled as he gained speed. You had been rendered voiceless, completely submitting to the rhythmic thrusts of his cock.

“Ah, fuck you feel so good around me, your tight cunt is even better than I thought it would be.” A whimper escaped your lips, and your hands searched his body as if to touch every inch of him. Feeling the height of your orgasm coming, you could only mumble, “Dark, please, I’m gonna come, please don’t stop.”

And with a few final thrusts he came, filling you up, both of you holding on to each other feeling the waves of your orgasm, never wanting it to end, attached in a deep open mouthed kiss. 

After a moment you couldn’t help but take a breath and say, “Well, now I’ll definitely be thinking of you, and this. All the time.”


End file.
